Sadakichi Hartmann
Carl Sadakichi Hartmann (November 8, 1867 - November 22, 1944) was an American poet, playwright, and art critic. Life Hartmann was born on the artificial island of Dejima, Nagasaki, Japan, and raised in Germany. He became an American citizen in 1894. An important early participant in modernism, Hartmann was a friend of such diverse figures as Walt Whitman, Stéphane Mallarmé and Ezra Pound. His poetry, deeply influenced by the Symbolists as well as Eastern literature, includes 1904's Drifting Flowers of the Sea and Other Poems, 1913's My Rubaiyat and 1915's Japanese Rhythms. His works of criticism include Shakespeare in Art (1901) and Japanese Art (1904). During the 1910s, Hartmann let himself be crowned King of the Bohemians by Guido Bruno in New York's Greenwich Village. Hartmann wrote some of the earliest English language haiku. He was also one of the first critics to write about photography, with regular essays in Alfred Steiglitz's Camera Notes. Later years found him living in Hollywood and Banning, California. He made a brief appearance in the Douglas Fairbanks film, The Thief of Bagdad, as the court magician. In 1944, he died while visiting his daughter in St. Petersburg, Florida. Publications Poetry *''Drifting Flowers of the Sea, and other poems''. privately published, 1904. *''My Rubaiyat. New York: privately published, 1913; New York: Guido Bruno, 1916. *''Tanka and Haikai: 14 Japanese rhythms. New York: Guido Bruno, 1915. **also published as Tanka and Haikai: Japanese rhythms. San Francisco: privately published, 1916. Plays *''Christ: A dramatic poem in three acts''. Boston: privately published, 1893. *''A Tragedy in a New York Flat: A dramatic episode in two scenes. New York: privately published, 1896. *Buddha (written 1891-1895): A drama in twelve scenes. New York: privately published, 1897. *''Mohammed (play, 1899) *''Confucius: A drama in two acts (written 1910-1916, 1920-1922). Los Angeles: privately published, 1923. *''Moses: A drama in six episodes. privately published, 1934. *''Buddha, Confucius, Christ: Three prophetic plays''. New York: Herder & Herder, 1971. Novels *''The Last Thirty Days of Christ''. New York: privately published, 1920. *''Passport to Immortality''. Beaumont, CA: privately published, 1927. Short fiction *''Schopenhauer in the Air: Twelve stories''. Rochester, NY: Stylus, 1908. *''Seven Short Stories''. Hollywood, CA: Cloister Press, 1930. Non-fiction *''Conversations with Walt Whitman. New York: E.P. Coby, 1893; New York: Haskell House, 1973; Honolulu, HI: University Press of the Pacific, 2004. *Permanent Peace: Is it a dream?. New York: Guido Bruno, 1915. *''My Crucifixion: Asthma for 40 years. Tujunga, CA: Cloister Press of Hollywood, 1934. Art *''A History of American Art''. (2 volumes), Boston: L.C. Page, 1901; (2 volumes), London: Hutchinson, 1903; New York: Tudor, 1934. Volume I, Volume II *Japanese Art. Boston: L.C. Page, 1903; New York: Horizon Press, 1971. *''Composition in Portraiture. New York: E.L. Wilson, 1909; New York: Arno Press, 1973. *''The Whistler Book: A monograph of the life and position in art of James McNeill Whistler, together with a careful study of his more important works. Boston: L.C. Page, 1910. *Landscape and Figure Composition. New York: Baker & Taylor, 1910; New York: Arno Press, 1973. *Pictorial Aims of Modern Portraiture. Binghampton, NY: Ansco, 1918. *''Strands and Ravelings of the Art Fabric. Hollywood, CA: privately published, 1940. *''The Illustrated Guidebook of Japanese Painting: From primitive art to the 18th century''. Albuquerque, NM: American Classical College Press, 1978. Books on Shakespeare *''Shakespeare in Art. Boston: L.C. Page, 1901. Collected editions *''White Chrysanthemums: Literary fragments and pronouncements. New York: Herder & Herder, 1973. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sadakichi Hartmann, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 13, 2014. See also *Asian-American poets * List of U.S. poets References *''Sadakichi Hartmann: Critical modernist'' (edited by Jane Weaver). Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1991. Notes External links ;Books *Sadakichi Hartman at Amazon.com ;About *"King of the Bohemians", New York Sun *Sadakichi Hartmann at eNotes * Sadakichi Hartmann (1867-1944) at Modern American Poetry ;Etc. * Sadakichi Hartmann papers at the University of California, Riverside Category:Photography critics Category:American writers of Japanese descent Category:American people of Japanese descent Category:American poets Category:American poets of Asian descent Category:English-language haiku poets Category:English-language writers from Japan Category:People from Banning, California Category:1867 births Category:1944 deaths Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States Category:American dramatists and playwrights of Asian descent Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:American poets of Japanese descent Category:Japanese-American poets